Revelations of the past
by Francisco Devilman Warrior
Summary: Past and present collide. Will mankinds defenders preserve the future of humanity or will the madmen who want new worlds prevail? The future is uncertain and its fate is on the hands of two peopleon haitus and will undergo massive rewritting
1. Order 1 Awakening

Revelations of the Past

Disclaimer: Xenosaga, elfen lied, tenjo tenge and what ever else i use here does not belong to me but to there respective creators.

Order 1

Awakening

"Screams. Horrific screams of pain. Death. Horrible scenes of innocent people being torn apart without mercy. Why do I see these horrible visions? What in the name of god is going on in Kamakura? I have slept for several decades now only to be awakened when my masters the Natsume family need me the price I pay for the crimes I committed against my fellow humans centuries ago. But these visions so horrible they are tearing me apart. So much pain so much suffering so many unjust deaths. So many souls crying out in pain, fear and confusion. I have to awake. I have to know what is happening and fix it quickly! Masters please let me awake I need to help them my fellow humans my brothers and sisters please let me awake."

A powerful green glow was coming forth from an underground cave below the Natsume clan residence. Along with that glow came seals of the most ancient and powerful arcane spells of the Japanese people. A cloaked man came into the cave and stuck a staff on the ground and began chanting words while forming signs with his hands. The seals vanished from the cave. "Arise protector be free once again and fulfill your duty. The promise you made to my family and to mankind." A gate opened on the ground the staff was placed on and a figure came out wrapped in chains and ancient charms. The cloaked figure pounded his staff and the chains came in a bright flash of green energy. What came out of wrappings was very well built man about 18 years old with some scars on his chest completely naked since the chains and charms were the only thing covering him he only had a necklace with a strange symbol on his neck. Yet his most interesting characteristic was the four pointy fangs in his mouth.

"Are you all right great one?" the cloaked figure addressed him. "Great one? I don't deserve to be called that not now not ever. But what of you? You indeed have Natsume blood in your veins but your not the same person I served during world war 2 decades ago." the fanged man said. "Your right but there is no time to discuss that now you must go at once to see what is going on in Kamakura. I can sense the deaths of many people unjust deaths that will soon fill this land with malice you know full well what that will unleash Francisco." the cloaked man said in a very fearful tone. "I know. But before I go may I have your name master Natsume?" Francisco asked. "Sure its Kaima. Now hurry!" He replied. "By your command Master!" Francisco said.

Francisco used his chi to make clothes for himself and flew straight to Kamakura at insane speeds. Not knowing what horror awaited him there. While in flight he heard even more screams but these screams were also bathed in familiar voices a family friends of his that lived in Kamakura that he cared for deeply horrified by this he went straight to there house hoping he was not too late. He landed near there front yard and quickly knockdown the door but sadly for him he was too late. He saw the mangled bodies of two children and an infant near the door."No this can't be happening. Please god no." he said as he desperately was looking for any survivors. As he soon realized there were none once he walked to the main hall of the house where the rest of the family lay torn to pieces."No No NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO WHY WHY DID THIS HAPPEN! They were good people they didn't deserve this!" Francisco screamed while grieving over the victims bodies.

But suddenly he heard a noise in the kitchen and went to investigate he found a young child a girl with pink hair and with horns sticking out of her head at first Francisco believed she was a survivor of the family but he realized soon she wasn't cause of dark and evil taint in her very soul that he sensed. The dark chi which entails malicious and evil intentions. She was there killer. Angered beyond belief Francisco charged wildly at her. But the girl just looked at him slightly annoyed and said "Die". An invisible force tore Francisco to pieces. The girl thinking he was dead continued to look in the refrigerator for something to eat. But she soon realized he was not like the others for Francisco began to quite literally pull himself back together. All his blood and body parts joined up to form him again. "What? How? How did he do that?" the now scared horned girl said while witnessing this man regenerate.

Now he was fully regenerated and was also enraged to a degree bordering on sheer insanity. He screamed with a bestial roar at her and charged at her once more. The horned girl tried the same attack but this time it had absolutely no effect as any wound she inflicted healed instantly even cutting off organs didn't work. "What is he? Is he immortal? Stay away you monster!" the horned girl said while trying to run away from him. The word she said to him "monster" enraged him even more and he chased after her with frightening speed. It took the horned girl a few minutes to get to the front door while it took him a few seconds to catch up to her. He grabbed her by the throat and said "Damn you! Damn you! You mother fucking bitch". He then threw her right through the left wall of the house with monstrous force. Her powers protected her from a lethal impact but she was rather hurt and could barely move. "Time to die bitch." Francisco said to her while going for the kill. The horned girl used power to jump to another house. Francisco pursued but the horned girl this time had a little surprise for him using her powers she knocked off the support beams to the house and as he came in she got out and let the house fall entirely on him.

She thought no one could survive that she was mistaken as he was still alive struggling to get out. The horned did only course of action available to her run run as fast she could since its gonna take him some time to get out.

It took thirty minutes for Francisco to bust out of the rubble by that time the horned girl had already escaped. "You may have escaped you goddamn monster but I swear that I will hunt your sorry ass down! DO YOU HEAR ME YOU BITCH I WILL HUNT YOU DOWN TO THE ENDS OF THE EARTH!" he screamed but his anger quickly turned to tears when he realized he could do absolutely nothing for the family he came to love. He knew when astral projected from his confinement in order to catch up on the ever changing world. He stayed there grieving like crazy. Even when the police arrived he never left that place. "Freeze" shouted a police officer who caught Francisco inside the house. "Don't move you murdering asshole!" he said but Francisco had no intention of moving anywhere. "Whats going on? Did you catch the killer?" another officer asked. "Yes sir i caught that mother fucker." the officer replied " Lets see." he said as he came in. Seeing Francisco crying he was beginning to have doubts he was the killer. Francisco innocence was confirmed when he saw the necklace he wore. "You idiot! He isn't the killer." he shouted. "But lieutenant why would you say that?" the other officer asked in confusion. "It so fucking typical rookies think just cause he or she is covered in blood they must be the killers. This shit has got innocent men and women jailed or in the US case put in death row. Let me put this in simple so you can understand. One a killer leaves the scene of the crime he does not stay in it two if caught the killer resist arrest most of the time unless said killer is rich and has lawyers and the one that fits this profile is not rich and three killers do not grieve for there victims like he is doing". The police captain said.

"Oh I see sorry captain." the other officer replied in shame. "Its ok rookie mistake now go and get forensics here there gonna have a hell of a mess to clean up". "Yes sir" the other officer said as he left. "So we finally meet master Francisco." said the police captain as Francisco turned in surprise toward him. "Why did you call me that?" Francisco asked. He showed him a ring which possessed the same symbol as Francisco's necklace. "You are... a member of the sacred order." said Francisco in surprise. "Yes my lord and I am also similar to the killer in terms of ability and physical difference." he said as he took of his police hat and from his black haired head two horns showed. "I see your a horned one but your nothing like that monster your a much better person I can feel it." Francisco said to him. " I am honored that you say that to me sire." the captain said proudly. "Please do not call me master,sire or lord in the sacred order we are all the same there we are humans no one better than the other. By the way may I have your name please?" Francisco told and asked him.

"My name. Its Kain Maeda. Now I better get to work its gonna be tough explaining to my superiors how these people died so I have to analyze the bodies carefully. Before they come and pick them up." Kain replied and placed his hat back on. "Master I mean Francisco you better get going you cannot give that monster any more leverage." Kain said. "Yeah I know thanks for saving my ass there I nearly became the next innocent man in jail for another's crime." Francisco said while he flew away using his invisibility chi power so no one can see him.

Meanwhile in an island research facility off the coast of Kamakura in the Kanagawa prefecture of Japan. Some horrifying events are taking place. Numerous murders and inhumane experiments. In the office of director Kakuzawa two men where arguing heavily one being the director himself an old man and the other a young man about 18 well dressed in white.

"Hmm is this all they can do kill people who can't fight back? These so called superior beings better than mankind the diclonius? How pitiful they are nothing but weaklings. Brother you brought me here to waste my time?" the young man said in an angry tone.

"A few of the diclonius can kill even the most elite well trained troops. They are not weaklings as you claim! You insult our family saying that" Kakuzawa shouted.

"They can only fight when they have the advantage unlike normal humans when pushed they fight tooth and nail even when its hopeless that is to be strong to go beyond your fears regardless of weakness. And our family bah they are also weaklings and cowards." the young man said

"If you think your so powerful why don't fight some diclonius yourself." Kakuzawa said in great anger. "Gladly. Get me as many you can spare hopefully fifty or a hundred of them and we shall see if there so great. Make sure you bring the body bags for them." The young man said in an even angrier tone.

After the young man left the room preparing himself for battle. Kakuzawa realized the sheer stupidity of his comment. "What the hell have I done I doomed those silpelits valuable resources wasted. Damn it all how could I have forgotten Seiji's power. Still they could kill him. And I'll be glad to get rid of him hope the vectors of the dicloni end him for good" Kakuzawa said while grinning malignantly.

Seiji went into a white room where they performed experiments on the diclonius and awaited the arrival of his dicloni opponents. The scientists in the complex believed Seiji insane and suicidal. But Kakuzawa knew better.

The side of the room opened and many bloodthirsty silpelits entered the room seeing what they believed was a just another human what they hated would the last assumption they would make. The fired there vectors at him but in a move that stunned everyone watching Seiji dodged the vectors with ease and with air pressure coming from a spin kick he did he sliced twenty silpelits in half. "Pathetic." Seiji said. They tried the same attack again since they were extremely angry after that only to be met by more lethal counter a blast of chi which tore another twenty to pieces. "I am bored next" he said. This time the remaining ten silpelits began to work together and coordinate an attack since anger does not work with this being they believed was not human. They spread to all corners of the room and tossed there vectors at him again "This again?" he asked. But this time it was different the primary attack was a feint and and they switched the direction there vectors were coming from grabbing him by each limb and they tore him apart. "Ha goodbye brother." Kakuzawa smiled.

Sadly for Kakuzawa there is one power he did not know about Seiji his own genetic gift "What the fuck?" said Kakuzawa in sheer surprise and fear. The silpelit girls relief soon turned to horror as the Seiji began to reform himself laughing like lunatic serial killer seeing prey. "HAHAHAHAHAHA Do you really believe pitiful beings like you could ever hope to kill me." he said in very deep and demonic voice while he was transforming into bat like monster with huge teeth, and claws and extremely tough skin. "Well lets begin scream and run all you like for this is the last day of your pathetic and miserable lives. And do make it real fun bitches I don't want to be bored." he told them while smiling with those horrid sharp teeth. "You monster your not human." said a silpelit girl "Wrong horns but its useless to explain to someone who is dead." he told her while dodging her erratic vectors attacks. He wrapped his long tongue on her throat and with a swift motion tore off her head then he then grabbed the head and started gorging on the blood that came out feasting like a beast.

Now everyone knew what he truly was. One of the legendary creatures mankind has feared for time uncounted yet till this day only existed in myths the legendary creature known as vampire. One of scientists was completely sickened and filled with remorse at this insane display of butchery and casual cruelty. Even though there told diclonius are not human and that they are nothing but killers the expression of sheer terror the girls had was to the scientist very much human. He saw four of silpelit girls banging on the door screaming for help for someone to let them out of there away from that monster. To him even if they aren't human they deserved a bit of human dignity and no one deserves to die like that. "Help us please! He is gonna kill us let us out please!" said one of the remaining silpelit girls in sheer terror. The scientist rushed to the door started putting the code sequence much to the girls relief but as soon as he was gonna put the last numbers he got stabbed in the back by one of the Seijis servants with a hook like blade and then drove it downward through his midsection. With the last of his strength the scientist put the last numbers for the code. The doors opened and the girls rushed to his side "Please don't kill anymore."he said then he died. "Why why did you kill him?" One of silpelit girls asked in tears. But the thug gave no answer to him she was not worthy of one. "Because he disobeyed orders." Seiji said for the thug while approaching the area after he was done with the remaining four girls friends. They were scared to death but in surprise move he did not go after them but after the scientists body "Even though he disobeyed he did everything in his power to save them even at the cost of his life. I knew some people were sickened by my cowardly brothers experiments but he actually did something about it plus he was just recently hired. He has proven to be one of the strong. I'll shall take his body and give him a proper burial." he said while transforming back into his human form taking the body and leaving the complex with it. "Brother our goals differ greatly our wants of new world orders differ greatly. Don't be surprised if I end up your enemy." he said to Kakuzawa as he left the complex. Kakuzawa was speechless and extremely afraid. He said nothing as his brother left. On the outside Seiji was making preparations for the burial "When will I face him again? Yes you Francisco and you too Jose" he pondered. In the complex. "Wow your younger brother is so powerful." a scientist said. "Younger? He is my older brother." Kakuzawa told him stunning the scientist in disbelief. What new nightmares await no one knows the future is never set. This happened ten years ago.

Authors notes

Well hope you guys like also this takes place when Lucy was a child as already stated it happened 10 years prior to elfen lieds events. It took me awhile but good work or at least i hope its good takes time. So enjoy. Note only this chapter takes place ten years in the past the rest is in the present.


	2. Order 2 New Masters

Revelations of the Past

Disclaimer: Xenosaga, elfen lied, tenjo tenge and what ever else i use here does not belong to me but to there respective creators.

Order 2

New Masters

10 years have passed since the tragic incident that took the lives of Francisco's loved ones. Sadly Francisco could not continue the hunt those ten years ago for his past master Kaima Natsume called him back but he had agents his shinobi looking for her. Lucky for him as well Illuminati member the diclonius Kain Maeda was able to prevent further murders by the young female diclonius till she was captured by the organization experimenting on diclonius. Kain hoped they were smart enough to kill her on the spot. Sadly they weren't in fact one person needed her for his sinister plans. It begins once again the uncertain future the ancient secret war that has been occurring for many millennia.

After her horrendous battle against Tetsuhito Kagiroi Maya Natsume the current heir to the Natsume family and style of martial arts was lying in the floor in the cave she battled in dying from the mass wounds she suffered in that battle she won but at a grave cost. Little did she realize someone was watching her back and will not let her die. "Your not dying today my master for it is not yet your time." a glowing ghostly human like figure appeared he picked her up and teleported away to a nearby hospital saving Mayas life in time. Maya began to regain consciousness. And saw her friends who along side her formed the Jyuuken martial arts club in the toudou academy. Little did they know that what they were fighting against now and the imperial tournament will be small compared to what they will soon be facing.

"Captain? Are you alright?" said Masataka Takayanagi quite concerned. "Yes I'm fine I will take a lot more than this to kill me." Maya said reassuring Masataka she will survive but deep down she knew had it not been for that man she would have died. "Sister I'm sorry I wish could have done more you nearly got killed." Aya Natsume Mayas younger sister said almost teary eyed. "You did a lot for me during that fight Aya and I thank you for that." Maya said happily. "Damn the next time your gonna fight such an excessively strong son of a bitch let us back you up okay." Souichirou Nagi said. They were relieved but little did they know the horror that haunts Kamakura is coming to there town as well. In fact its already there in that same hospital.

A scream was heard in the place. "What the fuck?" Nagi asked. "I'll go check it out Souichirou Bob Aya Madoka and the rest stay here." Masataka got out of the room and went to investigate the source of the scream. When Masataka arrived to the lobby were a gruesome and horrid sight awaited him all the people where torn to pieces. Parts, blood and organs everywhere and ghastly expressions on what ever was left on the peoples faces. "What in the name of god?" Masataka said with a horrified expression. "Could this have been F's doing? No F would not do this they have nothing to gain from killing innocent,sick and injured people." Just as Masataka was trying to make sense out of this horrid events he found a survivor by sensing that persons chi and it lead to a locker. The person was the receptionist a woman who was half mad and frozen in fear. "What happened here? Tell me who or what did this?" Masataka asked. "They are monsters they are monsters they are monsters!" she kept repeating over and over. "What monsters tell me?" Masataka asked. Just as she was going to say what the monster are her chest suddenly exploded and all of her blood and organs spilled all over Masataka and the floor.

"Oh I missed one." said a hooded figure. "So your the monster that killed everyone here?" Masataka said. "Yes human and now I'm going to kill you." he said while taking off his hood and revealing his diclonius horns. He attacked with his vectors and sent Masataka flying a few feet away but Masataka was not like the others he had killed. He landed on his feet and countered. "Hakka Sou Dou Shyou" he said as he fired a massive chi blast at his attacker which sent him through the wall. "What?" he said as he was getting up. "Well human it seems your much stronger than the common stock of your kind this might be interesting maybe for once I could get some decent exercise." the diclonius said smiling. Using his vectors he threw several objects at Masataka at high speed but Masataka easily repelled all the projectiles with one hand. The diclonius tried again with an even larger barrage but Masataka was already in front of him and gave the diclonius a massive combination of punches and kicks too fast for even a diclonius to counter he was sent through another wall. As the diclonius was getting up he once again fired his vectors at Masataka fusing them into one gigantic vector his strongest attack as it was nearing Masataka he just raised his hand at it focusing his chi into that same hand. The vector clashed with Masataka and a massive explosion rocked and wrecked the lobby.

His friends felt both the concentration of chi and the explosion and with the exception of the still wounded Maya who told all of them she would be okay Madoka and Aya went toward the lobby. As the dust cleared in the lobby Masataka was still standing without a scratch completely unphased by the attack. "Your weak. Your chi couldn't even fill a tea cup." Masataka said. "So I am what a superior breed of human you are. Excellent you are nothing like the common stock. Listen to me human I will make you an offer join my clan. You do not belong on the same world as those pitiful fools. You and me we are beyond them superior to them. We should join forces so this planet would be cleansed of them. In fact you shouldn't even be called human you should be called superior just like others of your kind who have already joined us." the diclonius told him. "Do you even know what your saying? That is genocide your talking about not too mention stupidity and madness do you actually think you can destroy all of humanity by yourself? You against six billion ridiculous." Masataka said. "No not by myself my clan has numbers but at the moment not enough to make our goal come true. But once his plan comes into fruition our numbers will increase beyond that of the humans in a year." the diclonius said with a sadistic smile. "Your insane!" Masataka said assuming his fighting stance. "So what say you superior will you join us?" the diclonius said. "In the words of Souichirou Nagi Fuck you.!" Masataka said. "Pity. Oh well you have to die then sad really but I'm sure the others of your kind will understand. The dashed toward each other.

In the Natsume residence the green energy once again glowed the guardian is about to be awakened again but this time by a rather unexpected person a Natsume that died a couple of years ago. He raised his hand and said the incantation "Arise protector be free once again and fulfill your duty. The promise you made to my family and mankind." The seals were undone and guardian Francisco arose. "You are Shin Natsume?" Francisco said. "Yes but there is absolutely no time for talk go and protect my sisters for they are being attacked by a very familiar enemy." Francisco heeded his words and flew off to the hospital. "So they are back eh well they will regret they day they were born I guess having there asses handed to them by the sacred order isn't enough. Well lets see how they like mindless brutality done on them. When I peel the flesh of there bones and rip out there organs they will suffer everything they did to the people they killed. Nobody attacks my masters nobody especially not pathetic cowards like them." Francisco said greatly angered. He flew like lightning to the hospital.

Back in the hospital Masataka and the diclonius clashed. But Masataka was too strong for the diclonius and was beaten yet again but Masataka could not go for the killing blow cause of his convictions. Sadly however Masataka was struck from behind by a pair of female diclonius with their vectors and the male used his vectors to grab his organs. Masataka was in intense pain and unable to move. "You fool you didn't kill me when you had the chance. Now I'm going to kill you." the diclonius said as he began to squeeze his organs. When out of nowhere a blast of lightning hit him and sent railing toward yet another wall. "What the fuck man your getting beat around by punks like that? And what the hell is with those horns they got fucking freaks. And what the fuck is all this litter of bodies?" Souichirou said and asked. "They were the ones that killed all these people. Now they intend to kill us." Masataka replied. "Really? Lets give them a beat down then." Bob said. They charged toward them and the three on three fight commenced. With Bob, Souichirou and Masataka gaining the upper hand but when the time came for the big decision of killing them all three of them hesitated and this gave the diclonii the opportunity to attack.

All three fighters were grabbed by the the diclonius vectors and lifted into the air. "Heh before we kill you I'm gonna have some fun with those gorgeous girls in the room you were in before I tear them to pieces." the male diclonius said "I'm giving you fair warning now stay the fuck away from Maya and Aya!" Nagi shouted. "you are in no position to make demands to us. Now torture those fools but do not kill them i want that pleasure myself." the male diclonius said. However instead of them suffering torture they were dropped back to the ground. "What the hell? What are you two doing?" the male diclonius said angrily. He turned around to face them but saw something else a man holding the served heads of his companions one with in his hand with the spine still dangling the other in his mouth. He recognized who this was and his once confident expression turned to sheer horror. Francisco has arrived. "Who's gonna torture and kill who?" Francisco said after spitting the head he had in his mouth. "Shit its you damn I'm going to use those women as shields." he said before running toward the room where Maya, Madoka and Aya were staying.

Francisco just laughed and said "You will never harm my masters." he teleported to the same room. The male diclonius go to the room and Aya knew who this was bia her dragons eye ability but before she could attack the diclonius used his vectors to bind her in the wall he also knocked out Madoka. He then approached Maya. "So beautiful I'm going to enjoy this." the male diclonius said in sheer ecstasy but just as he was about to touch Maya his arm was torn off. The binding was off and Aya fell to the floor "AHHH MY ARM!" the male diclonius screamed. "How does that feel? Not so good isn't it now suffer what you have made others suffer and pay for your transgression of touching my masters. Especially one of them who is wounded and cannot fight back FOOL." he said while grabbing him placing over head of himself and tearing him in half with his hands.

Blood spilled over the whole room expect the Maya and Aya whom Francisco erected barriers around so that worthless ones blood does soil there bodies. Maya and Aya seeing this brutal display were terrified of this man if he was even a man. He approached them and the girls grew even more afraid so much so that Aya struck him but she received no retaliation. He let himself get hit. Just then the three boys and were going to attack Francisco but were stopped dead in there tracks by his telekinetic technique. He then placed them down gently and then kneeled before Maya and Aya. "My Masters I finally get to meet you face to face." Francisco said "Masters? Us?" Maya said surprised. "Yes those of Natsume blood are my masters now until the end of time." Francisco said. Just as Francisco was rising two shinobi came in the room. "Ah I was expecting you. So have you found her yet.?" Francisco asked. "Yes she is still in kamakura and in a graveyard." the shinobi replied "Good the time has come for revenge. One more thing does she have a name?" Francisco said and asked. "Yes the scientists in that facility which experiments on them call her Lucy but its unknown if that is her real name." the shinobi said to him. "Who cares whatever name she goes by is irrelevant. The name Lucy shall be excellent for the tombstone I'm going to make for her and then piss on it. Good work you two you bring honor to your clan. Now stay here and provide protection for my masters and her friends until I return. Also call the police captain Kain Maeda in Kamakura tell him exactly what you see here he will know what to do." Francisco said to the shinobi. They nodded in obedience and stayed there as commanded. "Wait what about the people in other rooms?" Maya asked. "There all dead my master. While your friends were busy fighting the male diclonius the two female diclonius took advantage of the situation and killed everyone inside there rooms." Francisco replied. "What the hell are diclonius?" Maya asked him "I cannot explain now but once I return I will tell you everything now by your leave I must go. Also stay here once Kain Maeda arrives do not run otherwise you will look like the ones that did this." Francisco said to them as he flew away.

"The time has come monster I finally found you now you will suffer beyond reckoning." Francisco said while smiling thinking of all the horrible things he is going to do to the diclonius called Lucy.

Authors notes

Hope you guys like it. The next chapter will be the second confrontation between Francisco and Lucy. I will give a little spoiler it happens after Lucy dismembers Nana. Yeah she is totally powerless at that point cause of nanas ability. Hope you like it.


	3. Order 3 Confrontation

Revelations of the Past

Disclaimer: Xenosaga, elfen lied, tenjo tenge and what ever else i use here does not belong to me but to there respective creators.

Order 3

Confrontation

Francisco was flying invisible and at lightning speed toward the graveyard site in Kamakura where he was told the diclonius Lucy was located. He was thinking of everything she has done from the slaughter of the family he loved to all the people she has killed whom he knew about through two ways his shinobi telling him everything and the souls of all that were killed by her screaming for vengeance. Francisco would give them that vengeance he would give them that retribution with interest.

"This is it I finally arrived." Francisco said as he landed began using his chi sense to scan the area. He suddenly sensed a fading chi signature indication of someone who is dying plus the chi signature of Lucy herself and went toward that place. He saw an unpleasant and nasty sight another diclonius girl who had her arms and legs ripped out and also saw the one who did it the very same diclonius who murdered his family. She had grown but her face he could never forget he remained invisible and hidden since fighting Lucy now could endanger the other diclonius from which Francisco sensed no malicious intent in her chi toward normal humans. He had to do something. Just as Francisco was going to use a small chi attack to repel Lucy away from the dying diclonius girl men from the organization which experimented on the diclonius arrived on the scene Francisco was bit concerned for both those mens lives and the dying diclonius girl cause the organization has shown nothing but total and utter incompetence when battling diclonius. But he realized something when the man called Kurama punched Lucy twice on the face in a rage after he saw the other diclonius girl whom he referred to as Nana in her critical state. He realized her vectors were somehow disabled after her battle had they not been disabled Kurama and everyone else would have been sliced to pieces. He deduced that Nana must have done something to Lucy perhaps a unique ability. He used a small part of his chi to prevent Nana from dying of blood loss. He then chased after Lucy who ran away from the cemetery at her apparent helpless condition.

Lucy stopped in a nearby alley thinking she was safe however she was not safe in the least. "Well Well I see you are still the same cowardly gutless murderer you were those years ago." Francisco said to her in a calm yet sinister tone. Lucy looked around and saw the face she hoped never to see again behind her the man she fought years ago and nearly died for fighting him. Francisco gave her a swift kick in the face and knocked her down. He grabbed her by her hair punched her in the stomach and then in her face again knocking her down. "This is not fair my powers there gone I'm no match for you." Lucy said scared. "Oh not fair is it. How many said that when you were butchering them huh bitch. Still I'm a fair man I will allow you to use your powers temporarily also I will give you some weapons and a handicap for myself I will not use my genetic or chi abilities I will kill you with my fists alone. " Francisco said in a rather stern tone. A huge plethora of weapons appeared in front of them. Then Francisco covered the whole place with a barrier. Lucy could feel her powers returning and attacked Francisco quickly but Francisco blocked her vectors with just his hands. "How dishonorable attacking me while my back is turned and I was getting ready. You really are nothing but a gutless coward." Francisco said as he suddenly appeared in front of Lucy and landed multiple punches to her face and body ending that combination with a powerful palm strike that sent Lucy flying toward a wall crashing right through it. Lucy however was able to use her vectors to soften her landing and then used the vector thrust to jump back to the building. Using the same technique she launched herself toward Francisco and hit him with all twelve of her vectors in the stomach.

That blow sent Francisco flying backwards but he was able to get his hand on the floor flipped back to his feet just as he was recovering many blades came flying at him thrown by lucy from the weapon case brought by Francisco. He dodged most of them expect a small dagger that hit his left eye. Lucy was pleased she scored a hit. Francisco was struck in the eye yet he didn't scream a bit he took off the dagger and to Lucy's surprise the wound did not heal. "You are an idiot by nullifying your powers now I can kill you."Lucy said with a sadistic glee. Francisco just smiled and said "You really think so? Sadly even with my powers gone and yours active you will never be able to kill me with your pitiful and weak abilities even a thousand of yourself cannot hope to kill me. Lucy was enraged by this comment and said "You damn braggart!". She fired her vectors at Francisco but Francisco dodged each one of them and dashed toward Lucy with a flying kick to the face Lucy using her vectors was able to land safely on her feet and dashed toward Francisco and a spectacular display of vectors vs fists began with each combatant trading blows at lightning speeds.

As this incredible display of speed and power continued they both shifted for a while to throwing objects but each combatant blocked the others attempts at a hit. They both then backed off from one another then jumped toward each other. They continued to trade blows until Lucy cuts off Francisco left arm. Believing she was victorious Lucy used a final finishing attack throwing all her twelve vectors in all directions. An attack that is impossible to dodge. However.

"This can't be? How?" Lucy said in fear as she saw the impossible Francisco blocked her vectors with his remaining arm and one of his legs. "Fool do you think genetics determine strength? No you stupid bitch it is will that determines strength not genes or given gifts a genius can be beaten by a normal person with sheer effort alone the never give up attitude is what wins and my will surpasses you in all aspects. She who has no will a slave to her instincts and hate who gave up her humanity for revenge to a voice inside herself. Now let me show the power that my human will gives me you monster with no will."

He charged toward Lucy. She out of desperation threw her vectors at him but he dodged them when they were mere inches away from hitting him. He hit her in stomach but this blow was so powerful it made Lucy cough up blood the punch nearly crushed her innards. He then punched her arms and legs breaking them then hit her in the face breaking her nose in the process the force of the attack sent toward a wall she crashed on to it but did not break it. Lucy knew this is it for her she was going to die. Deep down inside she knew she was going to die like a beast but she didn't want to die now not until she apologized to him and gained his forgiveness. He approached her and Lucy in tears said "Please don't kill me. I beg you don't I can't die now. Please". "Please don't kill me?" Francisco said as he picked up Lucy by the throat and punched hard in the stomach crushing most of her insides and bone structure. "How many? Tell me how many people begged for there lives at your feet and you killed them anyway you damn monster! Did you show any mercy when killed the that family who were my loved ones!". Desperately Lucy sought some help from the voice whom claimed to be her friend but the voice was silent unwilling to help her. Lucy didn't understand why that voice was always there but now it abandoned her in her time of greatest need. Perhaps maybe she is realizing the dark truth.

"Now Its time to end your life!" Francisco said while clenching his fist preparing to give Lucy a final blow to the heart Lucy crying like mad and extremely fearful now that the reaper has come for her. But just as Francisco fist was to reach her heart something stopped him. "What why what is going on?" Francisco said. Then he saw the spirits of his loved ones holding him back. "Why do you stop me? She killed you she deserves this." Francisco said almost to the point of tears. "Killing her will not bring us back and we will not let you retake that horrid path you once took. Your a kind person at heart we will not let that kindness be corrupted by hate." Lucy surprisingly saw the spirits a power most advanced or normal humans do not have. "Listen to me horned one do not let that voice control you any further it is not your friend it is only using to fulfill its horrid and evil objective. Uncaring of what happens to you do not it control you any longer. Your a human being you can fight this we have faith in you regardless of what you did to us. Win against this evil and make your will shine." the spirits said to her Lucy was crying cause they called her a human no one has ever called her that and what is worse she killed those people mercilessly. She wonders if they could be right. The spirits could no longer stay in the world of the living so they left leaving Francisco a final message "seek the truth for all is not as it seems."

"HAHAHA I thought so she is nothing more than a pitiful breeding cow for my brothers stupid and pitiful vision how pathetic." said a voice that came forth from everywhere.

"Who is there? Show yourself." Francisco said. A man in a very elegant white dress appeared at the top of another nearby building and he said "Now Francisco I challenge you to Mortal Kombat." What is soon going to happen what will become of Lucy who lies dying in that building.

Authors notes:Next one hope you guys like it. Also I did not misspell kombat by mistake it was on purpose for those played a certain game will know what it means.


	4. Order 4 Mortal Kombat

Revelations of the Past

Disclaimer: Xenosaga, elfen lied, tenjo tenge and what ever else i use here does not belong to me but to there respective creators.

Order 4

Mortal Kombat

"Now Francisco I challenge you to Mortal Kombat." the man in white said. "What if I refuse?" Francisco replied. "You know you can't refuse as heir to the throne of the sacred order the Illuminati and current Mortal Kombat champion of earth and humanity you can never refuse this challenge. To do so would be a betrayal to the earth, the Illuminati and humanity. Not too mention you would bring shame upon your brother the great Illuminati leader Jose." the man in white said. "Your right very well I accept but just so you know what your getting yourself into in this form of battle your life is on the line." Francisco told him "I know full well so lets fight shall we. We got the breeding cow as an audience lets entertain her before she dies and teach her what real strong people are like." the man in white said. "Very well. Let mortal kombat begin. READY!" Francisco said. "GO!" the man in white said. Francisco and the man in white jumped toward each other. Francisco punched the man in white but he grabbed his fist while the man in white countered with a kick to his face but Francisco blocked with his free hand and gave the man in white a head butt which sent him to the floor.

The man in white flipped backwards and landed on his feet he jumped towards Francisco and hit him in the stomach with his left knee sending him flying toward a wall. But Francisco flipped backwards and landed on the wall. They both dashed toward each other again and traded and blocked blows from each other at rapid speed to fast for even Lucy to see. They stopped and back away from each other "This getting us nowhere. So I'm gonna say what I want right now in your native tongue Spanish the Puerto Rican version dialect. Dejemos esta mierda y vamos a la mele eh. A not so faithful translation lets stop the fucking sandbagging what do you say?" the man in white said. "I agree so you mean to use anything even chi and genetic powers the true style of mortal kombat anything goes." Francisco said. "Yeah but skip the genetic powers lets just use chi for now since you cannot release your genetic powers without your masters permission." the man in white said. "Fine. But before that what is your name? Since you know mine tell me yours." Francisco asked. "Its Seiji. Seiji Kakuzawa." the man in white replied. "Seiji Kakuzawa? That name its familiar." Francisco said.

The two men stared at each other glowing in powerful chi auras Francisco's was glowing green and Seiji's was glowing red. "His chi it feels as strong as mine. Even though he does not have the centuries of experience I do. Still my brother he did say once to me that there are people younger than both of us and stronger than us as well. Its hard to believe since my brother is currently the strongest human being on this planet." Francisco said. "Now shall we begin?" Seiji said while charging his chi into his hand and changing it to black lightning. "Black Lightning smash!" said Seiji while raising his hand upward. He swung it toward Francisco and massive blast of black electrical energy shot toward him. Francisco began to charge his own chi changing it to blue electrical energy and gathering it in his hand in his hand "Lightning Blade!" Francisco as he dashed toward the blast with his hand electricity filled hand. He thrusted that hand toward the blast and sliced it in two nullifying it. But Francisco saw that Seiji was already behind him. Seiji kicked Francisco in the rib cage sending him flying. "Black water style. Black water dragon jutsu." Seiji said as he launched a massive dragon made of sickly black water at Francisco. The dragon was inches away from hitting Francisco he could not dodge in time and dragon devoured its prey or so Seiji thought. What the dragon got in its jaws was a false replica of Francisco completely made of ice which froze the black water dragon and from the frozen dragon Francisco busted out "Ice dragon uppercut." and gave Seiji and powerful flying uppercut with his fist covered in ice right in the face. Seiji was blown straight through the buildings roof. Francisco jumped to Seiji at lightning speed and pounded him in the stomach sent him crashing down with tremendous force. Seiji crashed leaving a massive hole in the floor. But he quickly got up and resumed the battle. A grand spectacle of speed fists and chi began.

As both combatants were fighting Lucy still in extremely poor condition was watching she realized Francisco could have taken her out within seconds if he so pleased. He truly was being fair with her. Still it did not matter she was going to die anyway. Maybe Lucy thought it would be for the best after all that she died why should Kouta the boy who gave her real friendship and liked her for who she is rather than reject her for her physical difference the horns in her head remember the horrid crime she committed against him killing his father and sister in front of his eyes taking away his happiness. A very wrongful overreaction to a white lie. She wished she could live to say she is sorry and to get his forgiveness if possible but she knows better. Lucy saw a stray chi blast heading her way she knows this is the end if that hits which is a hundred percent assured however vectors not of her own blocked the blast. Something impossible for any diclonius till now. A cloaked figure appeared before Lucy. The eyes of this figure looked at Lucy with nothing but scorn and possibly hatred. "I don't even know why I saved you because of people like you we have been demonized in front of our fellow humans. Still your not too late to change to leave this path of evil and death. Now I shall heal your body and you may go again into the world to do good do not make me regret this decision I have taken." the cloaked female diclonius said to Lucy while using her vectors to completely heal her. She then teleported Lucy to another location. The cloaked person left the building.

As fight continued both combatants stopped suddenly sensing that Lucy was gone from the place and that police arrived at the scene. Mainly cause Kain Maeda sensed the chi energy emanating from the place he and his elite unit went toward to investigate. "It seems we must postpone our battle its purity has been disturbed by distractions and our audience has left. Besides your master is going to want a rather large explanation of all that is happening and that massacre at the hospital also I have to deal with my brother for allowing these weak fools to spread to my territory. " Seiji said. "Alright. Until then." Francisco said. Both combatants teleported from the place and the barrier was nullified once Francisco presence was gone from the building.

"Again the dark history and horrid war repeats itself why why do we humans have to fight and kill each other like this? I wish this could end but in order for that to happen many have to die. Just like my parents and people died at the hands of my own son when the lie of supremacy took his soul and formed that evil clan of his. Lord Jose please end this as fast as you can." the cloaked female diclonius said while standing on top of buildings antenna.

Authors notes: Well next one is out enjoy. The next chapter will be very dialogue heavy. Again enjoy.


	5. Order 5 Truth

Revelations of the Past

Disclaimer: Xenosaga, elfen lied, tenjo tenge and what ever else i use here does not belong to me but to there respective creators.

Order 5

Truth

After the battle against Lucy and then Seiji Francisco returned to the Natsume household angered beyond belief that a diclonius who's chi was so pure and noble could save a monster like Lucy he thinks that the diclonius believes Lucy can change perhaps maybe Francisco thinks she could be right cause some part of him says to let Lucy live but how can he she just kills and kills. Still he will hold his anger and doubts for now he will be at the presence of his masters Maya and Aya Natsume plus the rest of jyuuken club members. "So you have returned. Now that you have you must explain everything to us about those horned people those diclonius and about the massacre at the hospital." Maya told him. Francisco bowed before her on his knees and said "Yes my lady to begin with the diclonius are human. Bob confused at the answer he gave Maya asked "The hell those freaks are humans like us? But how man? How the fuck is that possible? No human is born with those horns powers yes but horns." Francisco understanding Bobs confusion said to him. "Yes I understand how that could be confusing. But they are human or more specifically the next evolutionary stage for humanity an improvement to our human species you might say. But in order for you to understand this you must know about our evolution and what causes it the X factor gene." Francisco said.

"Now as you already know there are various stages to humanity like homo erectus which is on of the later stages and which we came from in a sense we homo sapiens are mutants of homo erectus. But what made this possible is the mutator gene X factor which allows humanity to evolve when ever a threat is presented to the species. You probably are asking why haven't we evolved for so long till now. The answer is simple we humans made a stable environment for ourselves because of our increasing technological advancements." Francisco said. "Wait. If our environment is stable how is it that this evolution occurred? Aya asked Francisco. " Excellent question master. The only way evolutions occur naturally is if the species is faced with a threat which might cause its extinction usually the result of a flaw in its original form. We humans in our original inceptions and existence had countless flaws which resulted in so many forms of humanity. The other way is artificial tampering bia human experimentation or accidents which affect the genetics and force awake the x factor but this is not an evolution more like gene manipulation. We believe the reason the dicloni evolution occurred was cause imminent threat against us. Not immediate but distant" Francisco explained. "I see so tell us about this gene the X factor." Maya asked him.

"Of course my lady. The X factor as I already told you is the mutator gene which allowed us to evolve into what we are today. Originally it was believed by the scientists in the sacred order I belong to that the X factor was simply a mutation that appeared on a few people. But when we dug deeper we discovered it was not in some people it was in every human alive through several gene tests in most people its completely dormant and inactive but in others it is in the several stages of activation which provides genetic powers or in just the capability to give birth to advanced humans but said people have no powers." Francisco explained. "Wait man you lost me here your saying that this X whatever is inside of all us is it inside other creatures too?" Souichirou asked. "An excellent question Mr Nagi. And no the X factor exists only in us but other species have there own type of mutator factor which allows them to evolve too but for them most other species of this planet its not really necessary they are already fully adept to there environment. They do not need to evolve further. And the great white shark who has no mutator factor since it was made perfect the first time." Francisco said to Souichirou.

"Now i will explain the stages of the X factor. First is the complete inactivity or full dormancy stage basically what characterizes baseline humans. Please note the term baseline human is for the the norm of humanity at the time . The second stage is partial activation this does not give powers to the person but gives them the ability to give birth to advanced humans by a 100 margin. The third stage is full activation normal in which the persons X factor gives them power but does not manifest until puberty. The fourth stage is full activation advanced in which powers can and will manifest during infancy but this stage is dangerous as it has ended up killing many infant children cause of lack of control of powers at such an early age its impossible to control it. The fifth stage well its the type advanced human I am When a completely inactive X factor awakens naturally with no outside interference from pollutants or gene tampering at early or late adult hood this is rare as in once a few centuries or millenia rare. The power gained from the X factor depends on what genetic potential you possess some will gain enhanced strength others psionic ability and some will get unique bits unseen in history genetic potential is unique for all people. And we have gene tampering and accidental mutations bia pollutants That is about the gist of it." Francisco said.

"Hmm interesting but enough of the evolution lesson lets get to well you and what has been going on." Maya said to Francisco. Francisco honored that she would ask about him said "Well me for starters my age biologically is 18 but chronologically its 400." Francisco said. Everyone had there mouths wide open and said "400 hundred years old!!!!!!!?" Francisco already knew this reaction and said "You might think that no human can live that but its possible if you have the right physiology. But I similar to the inhuman chiropterans require blood to sutain myself." Everyone was a bit frightened at what Francisco just revealed but he told words that assured them he was no threat to anyone. "Unlike chiropterans however I do not require it as food I can eat and process normal food and live like that but I begin to age like any normal human nor require mass amounts of it to keep my youth all i need is a small pint and my age resets itself the reason i lived so long." Hearing this everyone felt relived. Maya did not need to ask where he got the blood to sustain his life since she deduced her family must have provided him that to keep him alive to serve them but she instead asked another question "I can sense you have the aura of one who practices martial arts. Can you tell me which style you practice?" Francisco told her "My style is called called the cruz style martial arts my ancestors created it and has immense strength power enough to crush the stars with the ancient style of hokuto shin ken being our only rival and ally. And its a comprehensive style which encompasses all of humanities combat arts in short I know all the martial arts styles in the world." The crew were astonished no wonder he was so strong.

"Now onto the problem at hand if you please." Maya said to Francisco. "Of course my lady well the diclonius we fought today are the evil ones who believe themselves above humanity and they think they are a different species a monstrous clan. They constantly abuse there powers and murder others without remorse or guilt. They are also responsible for a massive amount of human experiments which made monsters out of the poor victims. The humans they consider superior like other diclonius they make offers to them to join there ranks but its not optional refusal means death. They also murder and torture normal people for sheer pleasure I do not want to really get in what they do in detail to the poor victims I have seen four lifetimes of it and it pains my soul." Francisco said.

"Are all of them evil?" Masataka asked. "No young one not all of them are evil some are good some are evil. Those in the evil part well some become bad cause of abuse and bigotry by normal people but there a whole bunch of them who become by sheer arrogance alone. In short some are victims of prejudice others are just plain nazi like bigots." Francisco replied.

No more questions were needed to be asked for now. Francisco told them to train themselves for not just the imperial tournament but for the dark clan of supremacists which is soon to make a move. And also he told them when facing a diclonius who wants to kill you well you have to kill them too hesitance means death when facing an evil diclonius.

The group went back to there training and school life but now with sense of foreboding that beings like this exists and a lot of them are evil. Maya asked Francisco if he could show them some skills when they get back form school to which he gladly said yes it appears he loves teaching.

Meanwhile in an alleyway in Kamakura Lucy was now fully recovered from her severe battle with Francisco thanks to the mysterious diclonius she was now going to return to koutas home her purpose in life ain't finished yet. She doesn't know however that two supremacists are closing in on her one diclonius and another a superior alongside them massive squad of kenyo monsters the victims of there experiments. They will capture her and deliver her to kakuzawa a gift for his help and to kill kouta for they do not want a diclonius mixing up with a foul human. Too bad for them that the great leader of the Illuminati Jose and Kain Maeda is there this meeting will begin to change Lucys life for the better.

Authors notes: Well the next chapter is basically one big brawl Jose aka Raiden and Kain protecting Lucy from being used as a breeding cow by Kakuzawa.


End file.
